powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gekisou Sentai Carranger
Gekisou Sentai Carranger, (激走戦隊カーレンジャー|Gekisō Sentai Kārenjā), translated into English as Racing Squadron Carranger, was Toei Company Limited's 20th production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage was used in the American Power Rangers: Turbo. Carranger saved the Sentai genre from its falling "predecessor," Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, due to its unique nature, a Sentai series that is portrayed as a parody of the Sentai genre itself. Plot Five workers from the Pegasus Auto Garage discover Dappu, an alien from another planet. He empowers the five with the Carmagic power of the five legendary car constellations, transforming the into the Gekisou Sentai Carranger to battle an reckless alien driver gang and prevent them from destroying the Earth. Characters Carrangers "Red Racer!" "Blue Racer!" "Green Racer!" "Yellow Racer!" "Pink Racer!" "Fighting for traffic safety! Gekisou Sentai Caaaarranger!" * Kyosuke Jinnai / Red Racer * Naoki Domon / Blue Racer * Minoru Uesugi / Green Racer * Natsumi Shinohara / Yellow Racer * Yoko Yagami / Pink Racer Other Heroes *Signalman (12-28, 35-48) *Radietta Fanbelt/White Racer (25-48) "Dreamy traffic safety! Gekisou Shoujo~White Racer!" *VRV Master (29-32) "Lone Wolf of Space~VRV Master!" Arsenal *Accel Changers & Accel Keys *Navick Blaster **Auto Blasters/Auto Punishers **Car Navick/Navick Shot *ViBlades *Giga Formula/Formula Nova **Fender Sword **Muffler Guns **Engine Cannon **Side Knuckles **Bumper Bow *Signizer/Gun Mode/Police Baton Mode *Riddle Bombs *Giga Booster/Booster Jet/Booster Cannon Vehicles *Speeder Machines **Red Speeder 1 **Blue Speeder 2 **Green Speeder 3 **Yellow Speeder 4 **Pink Speeder 5 *Polispeeder *RadiaCar/RadiaCar Robo *Wild Cars **Pegasus Thunder **Dragon Crusier Carmagic Mecha *Scramble Intersection Robo **RV Robo ***'Red Vehicle' ***'Blue Vehicle' ***Green Vehicle ***Yellow Vehicle ***Pink Vehicle **VRV Robo ***V-Fire/Fire Fighter ***V-Police/Police Fighter ***'V-Dump/Dump Fighter' ***'V-Dozer/Dozer Fighter' ***'V-Rescue/Rescue Fighter' *Sirender *Victrailer Allies *Hazardian Dappu *Souichirou Tenma *Yoshie Tenma *Ichitarou Tenma *Sigue *Sigtarou *Speed King Max/KK Esu (9) Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock *Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus (35-47)/Exhaus Super-Strong (48) *President Gynamo *Beauty Zonnette (1-45)/Vanity Mirror Fanbelt (45-48) *Instructor Ritchihiker (16-28)/RitchiRithcihiker (28-31) *Deputy Leader Zelmoda *Inventor Grotch *Boso Sentai Zokuranger (25) "Boso Sentai Zokuuuuranger!" **SS Pamaan "ZokuRed~SS Pamaan!" **ZokuBlue "ZokuBlue!" **ZokuGreen "ZokuGreen!" **ZokuYellow "ZokuYellow!" **ZokuPink "ZokuPink!" *Combatant Wumpers Gorotsuki *BB Donpa (2, 9) *RR Ri (3) *MM Mogu (4-5) *QQ Kyutan (6) *NN Nerenko (7) *YY Bingo (8) *YY Gonza (8) *LL Onene (10) *PP Rappa (11) *UU Urin (12)/Revived UU Urin (13) *GG Goki-Chan (15) *JJ Jetton (1-3, 16) *ZZ Zeri (17) *OO Opa (18) *HH Deo (19) *WW Waritcho (20) *AA Abanba (21) *CC Chakko (22) *VV Gorin (23) *TT Terurin (24) *DD Donmo (26) *XX Mileno (27) *HH Washoishoi (28) *ZZ Gyuri (32) *UU Ussu (33) *FF Munchori (34) *GG Bon (35) *BB Koiya (36) *PP Chipuri (38) *CC Patchone (39) *OO Batton (40) *II Goki-Chan (41, 43) *SS Sutatanzo (Carranger vs. Ohranger) *MM Shurisukii (44) *EE Musubinofu (45) *Ballinger Z BarriCars *Meow BarriCar *Ziyoki BarriCar *Moo BarriCar *Pao BarriCar *Oink BarriCar Evilmagic Mecha *Braking (29-30)/Rebuilt Braking (31) *Norishiron 12 (37-38) **Norishiron Extra (Carranger vs. Ohranger) **Norishiron Final (46) *Sky Gigyoon (41-43) *Marine Zaboon (41-43) *Land Zuzoon (41-43) Others *Reckless-Driving Fire Engine (1) *Elekinta (14) Episodes Category:Sentai Season Category:Over-Technology